


Mbuki-Mvuki

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Luciferian Fics (One shots) [37]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Naked Dancing Lucifer, Naked Lucifer, a little romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: mbuki-mvuki: (v.) (phr.) To shed one’s clothing spontaneously and dance naked in joy.Chloe has her hands full when Lucifer starts to mbuki-mvuki at a possible crime scene.Takes place between S2x08 and S2x09.A little one-shot.





	Mbuki-Mvuki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonatoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonatoms/gifts), [Navaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/gifts), [skaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/gifts), [Vendetta1897](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta1897/gifts).



> A big thank you to my wonderful friend, moonatoms, who found this wonderful word and gave it to me as a title to use. Thank you so very much! Naked Lucifer thanks you too!
> 
> And a thank you to my fantastic friends Navaros, Skaoi and Vendetta1897, who love to see Naked Lucifer. This is for you all!
> 
> This fic has not been beta-ed, so I apologize for all mistakes.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker, Dan Espinoza and Ella Lopez are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

 

“I swear, I got home and that’s how I found her!”

Detective Chloe Decker wrote down the particulars on her notepad before reaching for a nearby tissue box on the nightstand and handing it to the weeping man.  The poor fellow was obviously distraught, letting nasal mucus run out of his nose and all over the place.  Arranging her face into a bland expression, she watched with relief as he sniffed and blew his nose.

She reviewed her notes.  “So... you came home from working the late shift at the Miller brewing plant and found your wife lying in bed under this massive mirror?”  

“Uh huh.  We just bought it from the store yesterday night, before I had to go to work.  I thought it was too heavy and told her to wait until I got home to hang it, but Maria said she would put it up herself.”  He started to weep again.  “I had no idea she’d put it up over our bed!”

“Do you have coworkers who can vouch for your whereabouts?”

“Oh, yes.”  He nodded vigorously before honking into another tissue.  “We had a bottling emergency at the plant, and it lasted well into this morning.  You can talk to my supervisor.  We worked side by side.”

“And did Mrs. Sandoval have any enemies?”

“Not a one.”  He wiped the tears from his face with his sleeve.  “Everyone loved her.  She was an angel.”

“Okay, thanks.”  Chloe shut her pad and stuffed it in her jacket pocket before wandering over to Ella.  The forensic tech was bent over the body of a woman lying in bed, with a very large, shattered mirror in a heavy ornate frame lying on top of her.  “What do you think?”

“Looks like the picture fell off the wall and onto her while she was sleeping.  Probably knocked her unconscious from the look of the cuts and contusions.  One of the shards of glass apparently sliced her carotid -- she probably bled to death, but I wouldn’t rule out a brain bleed from the initial impact, either.  We’d need to do an autopsy.  I’m going to look at the mirror hanger next.”

“Thanks, Ella.”  

Glancing around, Chloe wondered where her wayward partner had gone.  He was usually right by her side, making inappropriate comments.  The fact that he wasn’t worried her more than she cared to admit.  

Slipping past all of the police and forensic photographers milling about, she systematically searched the house.  She finally found Lucifer in a large room at the back, surrounded by inspirational posters.  It was apparently a dance studio, for there was no furniture save for a little stereo system in the corner, and the wood floor was very smooth.  He turned when the door automatically shut behind her.

“Ah, Detective!  I was wondering where you were.”  He grinned as he waved at the posters.  “Look at all of these wonderful sayings!  The Sandovals were apparently very much into dance.”

Shrugging, Chloe glanced around without interest, until a very colorful poster caught her eye.  Walking up to it, she squinted and read the large words that filled the entire frame.  “Mbuki... mvuki?”

Lucifer immediately brightened.  “Ah!  Right, mbuki mvuki!  The ultimate in dancing!”

Lifting an eyebrow, she turned to face him.  “And what is -- _what the hell are you doing?!”_

Faster than she could even blink, her tall partner had shucked off all of his clothes.  Lifting his arms, he swayed his very naked hips in front of her.  “Mbuki-mvuki, my dear.”

She couldn’t believe her ears.   _“What?!”_

“Mbuki-mvuki.  It’s Bantu, meaning ‘to shed one’s clothing spontaneously and dance naked in joy.’  That’s what I’m doing.  It’s important to show off my skills as a dancer.”

Her mouth dropped open.  “Seriously?  Here?   _Naked?!”_

Spinning in a circle, he kept on dancing to some unknown tune that only he could hear.  “Why, of course, naked!  How else would one dance?”

Chloe slapped her hand over her eyes.  Of course.  Of _course_ her crazy partner would think that dancing naked was the acceptable thing to do.  “For crying out loud, Lucifer, will you put some clothes on?”

He paused in mid-step and blinked.  “But why?  The Devil has to show off his moves, darling.  I mean, just look at my naked splendor!  Isn’t it magnificent?”  He jiggled his hips, then danced wildly in a circle around her.  It was embarrassing enough when he danced like an out of control dork, but it was far worse when he danced like that naked.  There were times when he could be as graceful as a champion ballroom dancer, but unfortunately this was not one of those times.  Her cheeks bright red, Chloe kept her eyes glued to the ceiling.  No sense in encouraging her insane partner....

“Come on, Detective -- lighten up! You need to mbuki-mvuki!”  He waggled his eyebrows.  “I, for one, would _love_ to see you naked.”

 _He would._  Closing her eyes, she counted to ten and clenched her fists to keep from strangling him.  She could stay calm -- yes indeed, she could.  All she had to do was remember that her dorky partner often acted like a five-year-old-boy who doffed off his clothes at the drop of a hat.  There was nothing wrong with that.  Nothing wrong.  Nothing wrong --

Lucifer’s happy voice cut into her mantra.  “Live a little!  Toss off your clothes and just have fun!”

Her eyes snapped open, sparking with blue fire, and she bared her teeth at him.  “This is _not_ fun.”

“Well it _would_ be, if you would just unwind a bit!  How about it, Detective?  It would do wonders to relieve your stress.”  He cocked his head and squinted at her.  “I do believe your teeth are going to crack if you clench them any tighter.”

“That’s because you are dancing naked at a potential crime scene!”  She waved her hand at his naked body.  “This is a travesty.”

“What, my dancing? Surely you jest.”  He gyrated his hips continuously as he lowered himself down to a crouch then back up to a standing position.  “Why, what could be a more wondrous, awe-inspiring sight than naked me dancing?”

She was going to kill him, she really was.  “This is exhibitionism in the worst way and you can be arrested for it.”

His eyes lit up with unholy glee.  “Ooooh, are you going to arrest me?”  He paused and leaned in, close enough for her to feel the body heat pouring off of him.  “Right.  Whip out those handcuffs, Detective!  Nothing could be more pleasurable than a little bondage play.”

Chloe rolled her eyes as her face grew hot.  “Oh my god --”

Snorting with contempt, Lucifer tossed his head.  “Dad doesn’t know the first thing about having a little fun.”  A smug look came over him as his eyes blazed with desire.  “Whereas I, on the other hand, am the epitome of perfection.  I can ....  I....”  His voice petered out as he drew closer and closer.  

Was he going to kiss her?  Butterflies erupted in her stomach at the prospect, which caught her by surprise.  Chloe froze, unable to move as little sparks of electricity shot through her body.  She didn’t want to be kissed by him -- did she?

 _Oh yes._  She did -- badly.

When she didn’t pull away, the flirty smile fell from his face and was replaced by something much more serious and intense.  His eyes grew impossibly darker as his expression softened into gentle lines.  She felt her face grow hotter under his gaze, no longer predatory but rather full of caring.  Warmth.  And maybe something more...?

Her heart faltered for a moment, then started pounding in her chest as her breath caught in her throat.  Bending his head, Lucifer parted his lips, but he didn’t touch her.  No -- like a wizard casting a spell, he hovered over her, so very close, teasing her with his nearness.  The warmth of his breath against her skin sent tingles down her spine.  Heat spiraled through her as his spicy cologne tantalized her nose.  Clenching her hands into fists, she struggled to resist the urge to stroke his stubble and feel its sandpaper roughness under her fingers.

The turning of the doorknob sounded extremely loud to Chloe’s ears, and she sprang away from Lucifer like a scalded cat.  Trying to catch her breath, she glanced at her partner and was surprised to see that he looked as shaken as she felt.

“Hey, Chloe, Ella has some information --”  Dan walked into the room, and stopped dead at the sight of a completely naked Lucifer.  Chloe swore she heard the thunk of his jaw hitting the ground.  “What in the holy hell...?!”

Thank goodness for small miracles. Who knew what she would have done to Lucifer if he hadn’t walked in?  Well, for one thing, she would have laid him down on the nearest table and had mad, delirious sex with him --

She immediately slammed a lock down on those thoughts.   _Nope.  Not going there._

Swallowing hard, she cleared her throat and gave Dan a shaky smile.  “Oh, you’re just in time.”  Pushing past her naked partner, she approached her ex as she waved behind her.  “Can you get some clothes on him?”

He gave a half-chuckle and raised his hands defensively.  “Nuh-uh, no way are you getting me anywhere near _that.”_

Chloe frowned.  “But Dan --”

“Daniel!”  Lucifer walked up to the pair with a huge grin on his face, causing the blonde woman to frown.  Apparently he hadn’t been as affected by their near-kiss as she had...?  “Surely you can convince the Detective here to mbuki-mvuki with me?”  Cocking his head, he studied the man.  “Or perhaps you’d like to join us?  All you have to do is get naked and dance.  Come on!”  He lifted his hands over his head and swung his hips to and fro.

“And I’m out of here.”  Turning on his heel, Dan started to walk away.

Oh no, he was leaving!  She couldn’t have that -- not now, with her desire running rampant! “Dan, wait --”

“He’s your partner!” he hollered over his shoulder as he strode out the door.

As she turned back to Lucifer, she nearly jumped out of her skin as she almost bumped into him.  A warm smile graced his face as he stood very close to her... _too close._  His voice dropped down to a sensuous purr.  “Alone at last --”

 _Oh god._  Her mouth went dry as she stared at his very well-sculpted, manscaped chest.  No.  No, no, no, she couldn’t attack him like some starved sex-fiend!  Keeping her eyes off of his wedding tackle -- eyes up, eyes _up!_ \-- she edged past him.  Stalking over to his clothes strewn haphazardly on the floor, she grabbed and twisted them into an unrecognizable ball as her heart threatened to thump right out of her chest.

The tall man let out a distressed cry.  “Careful, Detective!  That’s Prada --”

She blinked, not sure what he was talking about, then followed his gaze to her hands.  Oh.  His clothes.  As she stared at the material wadded up in her grip, sanity returned.  What had she been thinking?!  He was her partner!   Taking a deep breath, she pulled up righteous indignation.

“I don’t care if it’s Prada or Armani or a pair of Levis!  Get dressed!”  She threw the garments at his head, one after another.  A strange sense of satisfaction flooded her insides as his boxer shorts plastered themselves on his face.  That would teach him!  Maybe next time he wouldn’t be so eager to get naked on a case!

Peeling off the underwear from his head, he pouted at her.  His hurt expression tugged at her heartstrings and she almost -- _almost_ \-- reached out to give him a comforting hug, but luckily Ella chose that moment to walk in the door.  Chloe let out a sigh of relief.  Another small miracle.

“Oh, hey guys.”  The forensic tech didn’t even blink at Lucifer’s state of undress.  “There doesn’t appear to be any evidence of foul play.  It appears that the cause of death was a simple failure of the picture hanger.  The victim apparently didn’t attach the hanger to a stud, so the only thing holding that heavy mirror up was the drywall.  There’s every indication that the hanger failed from the load on it.”

The blonde detective gave her a nod and a smile.  “Okay, thanks.”  

As Ella started to walk out, she swiftly turned on her heel and pointed at Lucifer’s wedding tackle.  “Hey, Lucifer, you may want to put on some sunblock if you plan on running around naked.  Today’s UV rating is very high. You don’t want your manhood getting scorched -- you might disappoint _some_ one.”  A playful smile lit her face as she gave Chloe a wink, before walking through the door and closing it behind her.

_Oh god._

A groan escaped the blonde detective and she covered her eyes with her hand.  Through her fingers, she peeked at the tall man next to her.  He was grinning from ear to ear, rocking back and forth on his heels, and not even attempting to put on his clothes.

“Well!  She does have a point, Detective.”

Chloe lowered her hand to glare at him.

Lucifer cocked his head at her, his eyes twinkling playfully as he waved at his nether regions with a flourish. “Right.  We wouldn’t want my exquisite wedding tackle to get damaged, now would we?”

_Eyes up, eyes up...._

“Someone must have some sunblock in this place.”  He gave her a lascivious grin as he thrust his hips toward her.  “Perhaps you’d like to slather it on me, Detective?”

“Okay, that’s it.”  Pushing past him, she whipped open the door.  “I’ll see you back at the precinct.”

The leer fell off his face, to be replaced by shock.  “What?”

“Get a ride back with Dan.”  Not waiting for a response, she strode through the house and headed out the door.  

“Wait!  Wait, Detective --”

She didn’t wait.  She got into her car and locked the doors.  As he jiggled the door handle, trying to get in, she gave him a friendly wave from inside.  Rolling down the window an inch so that he could hear her, she said merrily, “Don’t forget your sunblock, Lucifer!”

And with that she took off, leaving him naked in the middle of the road, with his hands full of his clothes.  A chuckle escaped her, then a giggle, until she was laughing boisterously as she drove down the street.  She could still see him in the rear view mirror, standing there naked, when she stopped the car a short block away.  It was hard to contain her laughter as she watched him run up, but she was able to do it... sort of.

“Ah, I knew you would have a change of heart!  You’re far too good-hearted to leave me stranded here with Daniel.”  Lucifer opened the passenger door and threw his clothes in.  “Shall I mbuki-mvuki around the car?  For you know it is the only way to express my utter joy --”

“If you mbuki-mvuki around the car, I really will leave you, and take your clothes with me.”  She gave him an amused smile.  “Now get dressed and get in. I have a report to file.”

As he hurriedly shoved his legs into his boxer shorts and slung on his shirt, she shot surreptitious glances at his fine form and felt a flutter in her chest.  She knew a lot of guys who would have been angry at her little stunt, but not Lucifer.  He took it all playfully in stride, and that meant a lot to her.  It revealed just how much of a good man he was, underneath all the sarcasm and childishness.  Hopefully in the future, they would get another chance at that near-kiss, and without any interruptions, either.

When Lucifer was mostly dressed, he sat himself down on the passenger seat and studied her as his eyebrows drew down.  “My word, Detective, you look... quite excited.”

“Do I?”  She chuckled.  “Maybe I do at that.”

He frowned as he eyed her with suspicion.  “May I ask why?”

“You may ask,” she said saucily as she started to drive toward the precinct.  “And maybe someday, I might tell you.”

 

 


End file.
